cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CAW Champions League
Founded on December 1, 2009, the CAW Champions League (CCL) was designed to showcase the best CAW has to offer through characters rarely used on CAW shows and collaborative efforts with other CAW leagues. The league was originally scheduled to begin its shows on April 1, 2010, but the positive reception of its countdown videos lead to a much earlier than expected debut in January 2010. CCL's signature show, Adrenaline debuted on Youtube on January 9, 2010. Its goal is to provide the best in CAW entertainment. Or at least not suck trying. History Founded by Sushi-X in December 2009 on various CAW forums, including SMF Forums, CAW Mainstream, and CAW Underground, CCL was originally intended to go in one of two directions: create a league from scratch with talent hardly used in CAW leagues, or create a league featuring the best of the best of CAW. The former was a much easier plan of the two, so it was developed in this sense. A series of videos was uploaded on Youtube showcasing the nearly the entire roster through the months of December 2009 and January 2010. Roster These are the men and women that make up the CCL roster as of 9/5/2010: Mens Roster *"The Franchise" Aaron Alexander *Aaron Specter *"The Next Gen Legend Killer" Adam Edge *Alex Rodriguez *Armageddon *"The Phenomenal" CJ Wizard *Dante *Frank Shatter *Gambit *"The Natural" Gregory Black *Jay-Z *"The King of Wrestling" Michael Heinman *Nathan House *Randor Drakos *Ray Lewis *Shaun Crossfire *Smokey *Steven Seagal *Suicido *Thanos *Tommy Kazarian *Vamp *"The Playmaker" XtremeTony Women's Roster *Alexis Vixen *Anna Williams *Barb Wire *Black Widow *Calypso *Candy Glitter *Christie Monteiro *Dallas *Elektra *Envy *"Y2K" Kimberly Alfonso *Lara Croft *"The Billion Dollar Babe" Meredith Clark *Miley Cyrus *Nikki Darling *Nina Williams *Miss Penny Dreadful *Princess Zelda *Samus *Sophia Giovanni *Tammy *Wonder Woman Management/Miscellaneous *Sushi-X (Owner and founder of CAW Champions League) *George Lopez (General manager) *"Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase (sideline reporter) *Melina (sideline reporter) *Alyssa Milano (sideline reporter) Champions As of 9/5/2010, there are three championships in the CAW Champions League: the World Heavyweight Championship, the National Championship and the Women's Championship. On CCL Adrenaline Episode 6, Sushi-X announced there would be an addition of the Tag Team Championship this summer. As of 9/5/2010, the CCL World Heavyweight Champion is Armageddon. The CCL National Champion is Gregory Black. The CCL Women's Champion is Christie Monteiro. World Heavyweight Championship History *Aaron Alexander (won on Feburary 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving CJ Wizard, Armageddon and Thanos) *Thanos (won on April 1, 2010 at Uprising against Aaron Alexander) *Aaron Alexander (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Thanos) *Armageddon (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova in a triple threat match involving Aaron Alexander and Thanos) 'National Championship History' *CJ Wizard (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Mason Kronik in the finals of the National Championship Tournament) *Gregory Black (won on September 4, 2010 at Supernova against CJ Wizard) Women's Championship History *Dallas (won on February 16, 2010 at CCL Adrenaline #2 in a gauntlet match involving Calypso, Meredith Clark, and Miss Penny Dreadful) *Miss Penny Dreadful (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Dallas) *Christie Monteiro (won on June 26, 2010 at Futureshock against Miss Penny Dreadful by cashing in her money in the bank briefcase; current champion) Money In The Bank Briefcase Holders Although not officially constituted as a championship, the holder of the Money in the Bank briefcase can cash in that briefcase at anytime during the calendar year for a guaranteed championship match. The two pilot episodes were dedicated to deciding who would hold the case for their perspective genders. *Mens: Armageddon (won at Futureshock against Nathan House for the Men's Money in the Bank briefcase) *Womens: Christie Monteiro (won in Pilot #2 in a TLC match involving Tammy, Meredith Clark, Calypso, Samus, and Miss Penny Dreadful) - cashed in at Futureshock to win Women's Championship Adrenaline Adrenaline is the CAW Champions League's signature show. New episodes are posted up about once every two weeks, or whenever the owner gets around to it. Episodes are first posted to Youtube, but there are also uncut versions of the show on Dailymotion and Blip.tv. As of Episode 6, the show can also be seen on the CAW Champions League website. As of 5/1/2010, all episodes are on Youtube, only Episode 2 is not available on Blip, and only the March Madness tournament is available on Dailymotion. CCL CPV/Megaevents *CCL Uprising (April 1, 2010) *CCL Futureshock (June 26, 2010) CCL Special Events *CCL March Madness (March 16-23, 2010) *CCL Supernova (September 4, 2010) Links *CAW Champions League site *CAW Champions League on Youtube *CAW Champions League on Blip *CAW Champions League on DailyMotion